SasuSaku: Facets of Shadows
by sgkat
Summary: A collection of not so usual oneshots exploring various aspects of Sasuke and Sakura's relationship. Includes death and breakup.
1. Chapter 1

_**Goodbye, Love**_

_**Genres: Romance/Angst**_

_A/N: The song here is from RENT. It's called "Goodbye, Love" and I don't own it. This may not make much sense if you've never seen RENT. Sakura sings Mimi's part, Sasuke sings Roger's. I annotated parts to clear up confusion, M for Mimi, R for Roger._

_Oh… I don't own Naruto, either._

_Enjoy!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura walked towards the bridge in the early morning light, to meet her team for the day's practice. But before she got there, she knew something was wrong. Her happiness in the beautiful morning seemed to leak out of her. Naruto was shouting as Sasuke.

He was talking coldly to the blond. About her. As Naruto shouted, Sasuke's voice just became even quieter, more venom-coated. A strange buzzing seemed to fill her ears. Naruto's ranting made no sense. But every waspish word that Sasuke spoke made her heart feel as though it was being squeezed, as if her lungs were shrinking, crushing her.

"She's weak, she's untalented…"

"You uncaring bastard, she _loves_ you! Can't you see that -?"

"Does it really look like a give a damn?"

"I'd give anything to be in your shoes, with all the girls after you! You cold-hearted moron, do you really –"

"Shut up, Naruto. I'll say it once more. I don't care about her."

Before Naruto could respond, Sasuke brushed past him. He was coming straight for her, where she was standing frozen in shock in the shadow of a tree.

She thought he would march right past her, but he suddenly stopped. Looking straight ahead, he asked:

_R: You heard?_

_M: Every word_

Sakura shuddered. The dream from her Academy days was shattered. Sasuke didn't want her. He didn't care… She felt as if she were drowning in the anguish that was rising up inside her.

Even after being on his team for so long, and he never once acknowledged her efforts, the tiny flower of hope in her heart had never vanished. It was rooted too deep. Now it was a charred bit of ash.

She couldn't realize that he wanted to protect himself… to protect himself from more pain. She couldn't see that if he lost her, the pain from the massacre – the pain locked deep within his heart - would overwhelm him. She couldn't see that.

_M: You don't want baggage without lifetime guarantees_

_You don't want to watch me die_

She could acknowledge that he would be hurt if she died, but it would be at the loss of a friend, nothing more. She would run, run away from this pain, from this onyx-eyed monster who had just ruined her life with a few short sentences.

_I just came to say Goodbye, Love_

_Goodbye Love_

_Came to say, Goodbye, Love_

_Goodbye_

_Just came to say,_

_Goodbye_

_R: Glory_

_M: Goodbye, Love_

_R: One blaze of glory_

_M: Goodbye, Love_

_R: Glory_

_M: Goodbye_

_R: I have to find_

His voice joined hers, though she had no idea what he was singing about. The glory of what? Death? How was that glory? She couldn't understand…

He turned towards her, slowly, hesitantly. The glory of the Uchiha Clan was gone, murdered by his brother… yet, could it be that he saw hope, happiness, in the Haruno girl with the obnoxious pink hair?

He reached for her arm, almost unconsciously. She recoiled.

_M: Please don't touch me, understand,_

_I'm scared. I need to go away_

_R: I know a place, clinic –_

_C: A rehab?_

_M: Baby, could you -_

_C: I'll pay_

She slowly backed away. She couldn't handle the pain. She would suffocate under its pressure… She turned her back on Uchiha Sasuke, and retraced her steps, still singing:

_M: Goodbye, Love_

_Goodbye, Love_

_Came to say, Goodbye, Love_

_Goodbye,_

_Just came to say,_

_Goodbye, Love,_

_Goodbye, Love,_

_Goodbye, Love,_

_Hello, Disease…_

-- -- -- -- --

Sasuke stared at the black coffin in the front. She was dead. A team had been coming into Konoha from a mission, and had found her body by chance.

She had been missing for almost two months.

He had been the last one to see her, and he knew why she had left… He hadn't told any one, though he supposed he would have to tell someone eventually… Kakashi, perhaps. Naruto knew, too, but he – uncharacteristically – had not said anything, either. It was Sasuke's burden.

He had lost another person who was close to him…

The pain in his heart throbbed. How could he have lost her? After he swore never to lose anyone else dear to him, he had lost her. She was dead. Just like his family. The burden was too great…

The funeral ceremony seemed to stretch on and on as Sasuke struggled. When it was finally over, he walked out, eyes dry.

-- -- -- -- --

Naruto entered his apartment after the funeral, eyes still filled with tears. She was gone, she would never call him annoying again. He flopped down on his bed, putting his head on his arms. A piece of paper on his pillow, however, caught his eye.

_Naruto – The Burden is too great. Tell Kakashi why she is dead. Tell him why I am dead. Tell him. The Burden falls to you now._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: Wow, that idea turned morbid. Please Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I Don't Want This Life**_

_**Genres: Romance/Drama**_

**_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own Naruto in any way, shape, or form._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura sighed as she walked slowly down the path under the cherry trees. She wasn't happy – which was to be expected, considering her position. She was girlfriend to Sasuke Uchiha.

Of course, most girls would kill to be in her shoes right now. But she wasn't happy with it. Why?

Why indeed?

She had never felt so trapped. So lonely… so bitterly alone.

How did he stand it?

She reflected that this was her punishment… she had chased after Sasuke, just like every other girl in Konoha. But she had been the one to get him. She still didn't know why he had agreed to go out with her, but that hadn't stopped her from boasting about it, rubbing it in the faces of all the Uchiha fangirls.

She wandered off the path to sit in the shade. It felt nice to be out in the open, without Sasuke's fangirls glaring daggers at her, or grinding their teeth in ill-disguised malice.

She trailed her hand over the root of the cherry tree she was sitting on. She toyed with the idea of rapping her knuckles on the wood. But that didn't work. It was just a stupid old women's tale.

Still she wished.

She looked up through the leafy branches of the tree to the blue sky above, leaning her head on the trunk of the tree. She closed her eyes, trying to relax. This was her only afternoon off from training; she should enjoy it.

"Sakura?"

Her eyes snapped open. She knew who that was. She didn't look.

"What?" she asked wearily.

"Um… is there something wrong?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"No." She was not going to spill out her problems to him.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Uh… okay. It's just… you've seemed really down lately."

She was shocked by that. Naruto wasn't the type to notice this type of thing. Was she really being so obvious?

"I'm fine."

"Okay… Well, I'll see ya around…" With that, Naruto wandered off.

"_You've seemed really down lately."_

Was her relationship as Uchiha Girlfriend really worth her own happiness?

She didn't want to think about this dilemma any more. It was draining her of energy. She put her head down on her knees.

How did he stand it?

If it was really so obvious that she was unhappy, it would soon come to the attention of the fangirls, and then there'd be hell to pay. But the way things were going, her life would be ruined anyway; he was a total ice cube. What had she seen in him?

The honest answer to that question was nothing. She'd only been after Sasuke to spite Ino.

Did Sasuke know that? Her gut told her he did. So why was he going out with her?

The answer to that was obvious, too. With a girlfriend, he wouldn't be besieged by fangirls all day. Of course, that meant his girlfriend was under fire.

She sighed. She didn't want this life.

But she couldn't get out of it.

She couldn't sit under the trees any more. Prompted by an urge to pace, she walked down the path.

"Well, look who it is," a sneering voice said.

"Shut up," Sakura responded dully.

"Oh, who's in a bad mood today?" Ino mocked.

"You're just sore that I'm going out with Sasuke," Sakura growled. "Fine. You can have him. I don't care any more. He can be your problem."

She watched as her rival's eyes grew huge with surprise. Then they narrowed. "I don't trust you. What're doing this for?"

"That's none of your business."

"Oh yes it is. You wouldn't give him up without a fight. What's your game?"

"I've had a fight. Now go away."

"Ha! You didn't last long!"

"Interpret it any way you like," Sakura said. "I don't care."

With that, she walked off, leaving Ino gaping after her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: The original title to this was Knock on Wood, when it was still in the plotbunny stage. That's why there are allusions to knocking on wood in here._

_To Knock on Wood: _a charm to bring good luck or to avoid "tempting fate" after making some boast or speaking of one's own death.

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!_


End file.
